


Manual Dynamics

by PFDiva



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Background Poly, Exhibitionism, Gillplay, Multi, Other, PWP, Rope Bondage, alien genetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: AuDy touching Cass.





	Manual Dynamics

"This is silly," Cass nervously giggled. AuDy didn't make em anxious. AuDy wouldn't hurt em unless ey wanted it. But ey were also hanging from a hook in the ceiling by eir bound wrists while AuDy's just-barely-too-cool hands methodically smoothed over eir skin.

"Noted."

It was embarrassing that AuDy petting eir arms, chest, sides, was so world-shatteringly arousing, but that's where Cass was in eir life, apparently. In eir defense, AuDy had been doing it for twenty minutes, now. AuDy's palms finally slid as far as Cass's hips before shifting back to cup Cass's ass, tipping eir hips up and forcing Cass to brace eir weight on eir shoulders against the cold wall behind em.

"AuDy," Cass breathed, struggling to keep eir feet on the ground while AuDy seemed determined to get em off of them. AuDy's hands slid from Cass's ass, under eir thighs, gradually forcing Cass's knees to bend until Cass's toes finally left the floor. Cass's weight balanced between AuDy's hands splayed under em, the hook overhead, and the wall behind em. It was incredibly precarious.

"Elevated heartbeat, temperature, and respiration," AuDy reported, almost idly. "Are you very aroused right now?"

"God dammit, AuDy, you ask that every time…!" Cass is really to blame for this behavior. Ey demanded constant affirmative consent from AuDy when AuDy expressed romantic interest in em, and AuDy demanded the same when their relationship became sexual. It made Cass's stomach twist with desire every time.

"Are you very aroused right now?"

Cass squirmed in response to the question, hands grasping the rope binding eir wrists and using eir shoulders to press eir body closer to AuDy. It didn't help. AuDy had the distance Just Right and Cass couldn't grind against AuDy, couldn't lean on AuDy, couldn't do anything but struggle and futilely strain eir muscles.

Eventually, Cass slumped back against the wall, breathless and embarrassed, "I'm very aroused. AuDy, please--!!"

Whatever Cass thought ey were going to say was interrupted by AuDy stepping closer to press their chassis against Cass, the dome atop their shoulders serving as a chin rest for Cass. Cass hissed in surprise, enjoying the weight of AuDy pinning em in place.

In contrast to AuDy's extremities, AuDy's chassis was always very warm, especially when they were tormenting Cass. What was so nice pressed against Cass's chest was almost unbearable between eir legs. AuDy adjusted Cass until the heat was very directly pressed against Cass's crotch, making Cass swear, eir head dropping back against the wall hard.

"Is it too hot?" AuDy asked that every time, too.

"No," Cass panted, "No, it's good."

AuDy wrapped Cass's legs around their so-called waist, and Cass obligingly locked eir ankles, holding eirself in place. It freed up AuDy's hands, but also made it impossible for Cass to open. The heat would penetrate through the protective layers of flesh, ramping up Cass's arousal more and more until it would take laughably little to bring em to climax.

In the meantime, AuDy's hands caressed Cass's body again: palms sliding up eir sides, fingers tracing the straining tendons in eir arms, around eir shoulders, down eir clavicle and up eir throat until Cass could have screamed. Ey were already whimpering in anticipation.

AuDy's fingers slid along the outside of Cass's gills, forcing out a choked gasp.

"Vocalizations sub-optimal," AuDy declared, crooking their fingers against Cass's gills and carefully pinching several at once. Cass shrieked, eir heels helplessly thumping against AuDy, hands clenching in the rope, shoulders straining. It only lasted a moment, but it didn't take much. It was like orgasm without the part where it ended. Even that little bit left Cass wrung out and desperately aroused.

"AuDy," Cass begged, "Please please let me down I _need_ to come."

"It's only been 30 minutes."

" _AuDy._ "

AuDy acquiesced by grasping one of Cass's thighs and stepping back enough to let Cass put a foot on the floor. Cass's nethers unfurled with a sticky noise, the central feelers flicking out for something that wasn't there yet. Blessedly, AuDy's fingers were soon there, and the feelers tangled around them, pulling them exactly where Cass needed pressure. AuDy crooked one finger, pressing it in-between the feelers and into Cass's body, where nothing should go. The pleasure overwhelmed Cass and ey whited out.

Cass came back to emself to the sound of Mako's loud laughter.

"Are you telling me Cass got hot and bothered too fast because we were watching?!"

"Was I unclear about that?" AuDy sounded annoyed and Cass shifted, trying to join the conversation. Ey were cradled in AuDy's arms, eir face squashed against AuDy's chest.

When ey opened eir eyes, Aria was smiling reassuringly from far too close, "Hey Cass, are you okay? You passed out for a little bit."

"AuDy says you fainted because we're too hot," Mako volunteered from the other side of AuDy.

"Nevermind," Cass complained, "I'm not awake after all."

Aria laughed, "It's a little late for that."

Mako suddenly popped up where Cass could see him, grinning his best asshole grin, "I can't believe you fainted because we're too hot."

"I can't believe your crotch is a tube, but there we go."

"At least my bits aren't eldritch."

"My bits aren't eldritch, they're very normal. Yours are weird."

"Are the little tentacles always grabby like that?" Aria interrupted Cass and Mako's snipping to direct the question at AuDy.

"Cass assured me that I could never go wrong if I put my fingers where they pulled."

"So yes."

"But can you stick a dick in there?"

Mako's question sent a throb of desire through Cass. Aria tittered, but she was clearly curious, too.

"I dunno," Cass finally volunteered, "Let's give it a try."

It worked.


End file.
